


The Worst Plan He's Ever Had

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend until valentine's day is over. I detected at least three hexed objects in my mail and five attempts to poison me with love potion this week and I'm sick of it.”“To be—your boyfriend?” Malfoy's voice stuttered and Harry braced himself for the punch he was expecting. But it never came. Instead— “Fine. I'll do it.”Harry couldn't believe his ears. “Just like that?”“Yes Potter, just like that."





	The Worst Plan He's Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Kristinabrd <3  
> I'm so grateful for your help! You're an awesome beta and person!!
> 
> This fic was meant to go on tumblr but it got a wee bit too big for that :D
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Malfoy, wait a second!” Oh this plan was the worst Harry ever had. Either he'd get punched now or something worse later. He couldn't decide which one he'd prefer. 

 

“What is it, Potter? I'm busy. I have to study for the test.” Malfoy sounded irritated just waiting for him. 

 

“May I have a word?” Harry breathed as he finally caught up. “In private?” 

 

Rolling his eyes Malfoy stepped to the side so Harry could lead the way. Finally reaching the empty classroom he was aiming for Harry fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of his cloak. He had no idea how he could have thought this was a good idea. 

 

“So? It won't get anymore private. What is it? Or was it your goal to waste my time? If so then congratulations, you succeeded.” Malfoy drawled. 

 

“Could you just shut up for a second while I think of a way to ask you without risking another broken nose?” 

 

“Oh now you got me curious. Spit it out.” 

 

Wondering if the overwhelming feeling to punch Malfoy would ever go away, Harry closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. “You owe me something. I don't exactly know what for but you told me so while you were drunk. I hope you know what it was because I'm here to call in that favour.”

 

The mischievous grin that had taken over Draco's face disappeared. He rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. “Yes I do indeed know what for. What is it? Need someone to finish your potions assignment? I can have it ready by mon—”

 

“No, not my potions assignment...” he hesitated and looked down at his shoes, might as well get it over with, “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend until valentine's day is over. I detected at least three hexed objects in my mail and five attempts to poison me with love potion this week and I'm sick of it.”

 

“To be—your boyfriend?” Malfoy's voice stuttered and Harry braced himself for the punch he was expecting. But it never came. Instead— “Fine. I'll do it.”

 

Harry couldn't believe his ears. “Just like that?”

 

“Yes Potter, just like that. I'll wait for you outside the Great Hall later so we can take dinner together. Be on time.” That said Malfoy rushed out of the room, leaving Harry staring after him open mouthed. 

 

* * *

 

Harry was on time for dinner, he had made sure of that. Malfoy however, was not. He knew Malfoy had agreed too easily and now he stood here like a fool waiting half the school was staring at him and the git was probably sitting somewhere with his friends laughing his arse off.  

 

He just wanted to go back to the eighth year dorms when a voice from the other side of the entrance hall called for him. “Harry! Wait! I'm so sorry I'm late!” 

 

He was looking around to find the source, when Malfoy's head popped up in the crowd of students. He knew he hadn't imagined it. Never had he heard Malfoy's voice like that, soft and nearly caring, and he had called him Harry for fucks sake. Nothing made sense anymore. 

 

Finally reaching him Malfoy smiled widely at him and took Harry's hand in his own, guiding them towards the Great Hall. Harry already noticed people staring at them while making space for them to move through the crowd. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. 

 

“It took me ages to finish this essay. I'm really sorry I made you wait. Did you finish your potions assignment?” 

 

Malfoy's voice was still unrecognisable and Harry had some real problems coping with that. When Malfoy squeezed his hand he snapped back to reality. “Uhm, more or less, yes. It's Slughorn, he’ll make it count anyways.”

 

“Probably. Tomorrow still stands, yes?” Malfoy asked as he guided Harry through the Great Hall towards a free  at the Gryffindor table. 

 

“Tomorrow?” Harry was more than a bit puzzled now. 

 

“Our date in Hogsmeade, love. I told you, last week. I knew you'd forget,” Malfoy grinned. 

 

Finally catching on Harry smiled at him, “I'm so sorry. Yes of course it still stands darling. I promised you, haven't I? So I'll take you to Hogsmeade and maybe we can find a nice jumper for you, you're always so cold. A nice light blue maybe? I'm sure that would look great on you.”

 

Now it was Malfoy's turn to stare at him while Harry guided him to sit at the table before taking a seat next to him. Everyone around them was silently gaping, seemingly trying to understand what just happened.

 

* * *

 

They had visited Hogsmeade today after classes had ended and as promised Harry had bought Malfoy a light blue jumper. If Harry was honest with himself he had to say that Malfoy really looked great in the jumper and that spending the day in Hogsmeade together was more than fun. Malfoy had held his hand the entire time, only letting go of it if absolutely necessary, just to reclaim it as soon as possible. 

 

They ate at The Three Broomsticks before they visited Honeydukes where Malfoy had surprised him by buying Harry his favourite sweets. After that they visited a few other shops, including Gladrags Wizard Wear before they slowly walked back to Hogwarts in comfortable silence after having talked the whole day. 

 

Now that Harry was sitting in the eighth years common room he already missed Malfoy's presence. Shocked by that revelation, he opened a book and tried to distract himself. Only four more days, he'd survive this. 

 

It worked for exactly five minutes and thirty-two seconds. 

 

The sofa beside him dipped as someone sat down next to him. When Harry looked over he found Malfoy sitting there, already wearing his new jumper. 

 

“Why aren't you in bed? It's late.”

 

“I could ask you the same.”

 

“I'm cold. Thought I'll warm up at the fire before I go to bed, then I spotted you here.”

 

“Hmm. I'm reading, but I can stop, it's not that interesting anyways.” Harry could feel the eyes of his classmates on them and he grinned. There was no attempt to poison him today and he decided that was a win. 

 

“No. I'll just stay a bit until I get  warm.”

 

“I'll wake you if you fall asleep again darling. Can't let you stay here all night, can I?” 

 

“I'm the luckiest guy on this earth.” A shit eating grin split Malfoy's face in two and Harry wondered what he had planned now. A second later he knew. 

 

Malfoy leaned in and smacked a loud kiss on his cheek before he laid down to rest his head on Harry's lap while conjuring a large blanket to wrap himself up in. 

 

* * *

 

It took Harry until the next morning to realise what had happened. Malfoy had kissed him. And Harry hadn't even done so much as to blink. Instead he let him sleep in his lap until he went to bed himself. 

 

He hadn't even fully processed these things when someone furiously knocked on his door and threw it open without even waiting for an answer. Suddenly a very pissed off Ron and one very worried looking Hermione stood in front of his bed. 

 

“Good, he's not here. Get out of bed. We're going to Slughorn for an antidote,” Ron said angrily. 

 

“What are you talking about? Hermione, what happened?” 

 

“Malfoy poisoned you with Amortentia, that's what happened!” Ron cut in. 

 

“Wha—? No he didn't!”

 

“Yes he did! Get out of bed, Harry. We only want to help you.”

 

“Ron hold on for a second. Malfoy didn't poison me. I asked him out. So would you please relax a bit?” 

 

“You—you asked him out? Why haven't you told us?” Hermione asked, her eyes nearly as big as Ron's gaping mouth. 

 

“Because— honestly I don't know. But I'm fine. I'm not poisoned. Everything is alright.”

 

“Oh. Okay, then—we'll see you at breakfast then?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Okay, then—see you there. Come on Ron. Let him get dressed.”

 

Harry sunk back into his mattress after they had closed the door behind them. He hadn't thought of explaining his plan to Ron and Hermione, in hindsight he really should have done that. But they'd have done everything to try and stop him anyway so maybe it was better this way. It's only a few days, they'd survive it. 

 

When he finally decided to climb out of bed to get dressed his door crashed open again and Harry nearly jumped into next week when he turned around to find Malfoy there, followed by Parkinson and Zabini. 

 

“Good, you're awake. Could you please tell these two dum-dums that you asked me out and that we're dating so they'll leave me alone?”

 

“Good morning to you too my darling. I hope you slept well.” Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. This definitely was too much to bear in one morning. 

 

“Yes, thanks for asking. Now tell them so I can go back to bed.”

 

Huffing Harry walked over to them and pulled Malfoy into his arms before he looked at Parkinson and Zabini. “Yes, I asked him out, yes we are dating. No, neither he nor I are poisoned or hexed or whatever you'd come up with next. Was that everything?”

 

“Kiss him. If you're dating a kiss should be no problem. Because I still don't believe a single word out of your mouths,” Parkinson said, and something in her expression told Harry she thought she had outplayed them now. 

 

But Harry wouldn't let that happen. Sighing he turned to face Malfoy and pulled him in to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

What he hadn't expected was Malfoy's instant response to it. He pulled Harry closer and pressed their lips harder together, melting complete against him before he broke the kiss and studied Harry's face. For what, he didn't know. 

 

Forcing his eyes away from Malfoy he looked at Pansy and found her gaping at them. “Happy? You can leave now.”

 

When his door got closed once again he found himself alone with Malfoy in his room. Not really hungry anymore and not knowing what he was supposed to do now he sat back down on his bed. He still felt Malfoy's lips on his, his body pressed against his own and his head started to swim. 

 

What was he doing? What was happening here? It wasn't supposed to feel  _ nice _ ! This was Malfoy after all! 

 

“Weren't you supposed to go get breakfast with your friends? I think that's why you were out of bed to begin with.” 

 

“Not really hungry.”

 

“Go and eat something. I'll keep your bed warm, at least here I'm safe from Pansy,” Malfoy said as he moved through the room and jumped into Harry's bed. “And bring me some breakfast. They'll love seeing you pack something to eat for your gorgeous boyfriend.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” 

 

Harry got up to quickly dress himself in front of his wardrobe while Malfoy made himself comfortable in Harry's bed. When he turned to go to the Great Hall he found Malfoy looking at him with a grin before he yawned hugely and buried his face in Harry's pillows. 

 

“Your idea not mine. I'd be dumb not to try to get the most out of this. And my reward for today is to sleep in and get some breakfast delivered,” Malfoy's muffled voice came from the bed. 

 

Shooting him a dark look which Malfoy of course couldn't see Harry finally left the room to meet with Ron and Hermione. 

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon Harry found himself back in the common room. He once again sat on the sofa and tried to read, but this time it was in preparation for their upcoming finals not an old book he had found on one of the tables. 

 

He desperately tried to focus on it but after reading the same line for the fifth time without any idea about what he had read, he gave up and closed the book with a sigh. 

 

He just couldn't concentrate today. His brain was still too occupied processing what the fuck he had done this morning. He still couldn't believe he had kissed Malfoy, and on top of it that he had liked it, yes even enjoyed it. And the picture that awaited him when he came back from breakfast. 

 

Malfoy sprawled all over his bed, his hair a mess, hanging into his face while other strands stood away from his head in every direction. But what had really short circuited his brain was the peaceful expression on Malfoy's face and the light snoring Harry could hear while he tried to place the breakfast as quietly as possible on his nightstand before leaving again. All of this was a bit much to take in. 

 

This was supposed to be easy. Keeping Malfoy by his side until Valentine's was over and faking a believable breakup afterwards. Nobody would be surprised and Harry would have peace till the end of the year. But no, he had to complicate things by enjoying his fake relationship with the blonde git. 

 

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realised that someone had joined him on his sofa. 

 

“You're overthinking something love, you always look like this when you do that. What's on your mind?”

 

Harry jumped and looked to his right to find Malfoy there, looking at him with a worried expression on his face. 

 

“Oh, nothing. I tried to study but I just gave up. I think I'm getting a headache.” 

 

His heart beat fast at that blatant lie, he knew what he was overthinking, but he wouldn't call it that necessarily, he'd call it slightly panicking at what was happening. But the fact that Malfoy knew how he looked like when he was overthinking didn't help at all right now. 

 

“Take a break today. Let's just relax until it's time for dinner, yeah?” How was it possible for Malfoy to look like he meant all of this? 

 

“Yeah. Let's take a break today. Hey, about relaxing… fancy a game of Quidditch? We just have to dress heavily enough and cast a few spells to stay warm.” Harry couldn't help but sound hopeful at that. He needed to get his head clear, and flying had always helped him. 

 

Malfoy grinned and jumped up, pulling Harry with him by his hand towards their rooms to redress in something warmer. 

 

Half an hour later they were chasing each other around the pitch, both of them laughing loud and freely for the first time together. 

 

* * *

 

Harry wasn't able to sleep that night. He was tired when he went to bed three hours earlier, but he couldn't stop tossing and turning and gave up entirely after another hour. 

 

Something was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

 

Irritated by this he kicked his blanket away and stood up to go back to the common room. If he wasn't able to sleep he might as well study until he fell asleep there. 

 

What he hadn't expected was to find someone else already there. 

 

Sitting down on the sofa next to him he nudged Malfoy with his knee which made him jump this time. 

 

“What's wrong?” Harry asked. 

 

“Couldn't sleep.”

 

“Yeah, me neither. Thought I might as well study.” 

 

When Malfoy shifted a bit Harry realised what it was that had stopped him from sleeping. His bed had smelled exactly like this, like Malfoy. He couldn't believe his brain went as far as to trigger Malfoy's smell with _ ‘something is missing here’,  _ but he instantly started to relax when he inhaled Malfoy’s scent and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. 

 

“What's so funny?” 

 

“Nothing. It really isn't. Actually it is quite exasperating if you'd ask me. What kept you awake?”

 

“I don't sleep very well these days. It's hard to relax after everything— that's why I prefer sleeping in on weekends.”

 

Harry thought back to yesterday night and how easily Malfoy had fallen asleep then and an idea hit him. 

 

Shaking his head at his own foolishness he pulled Malfoy into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“What—?”

 

“Sleep. You slept well last night. At least one of us should be able to sleep, don't you think?”

 

“What if someone sees us like this?” 

 

Harry laughed before he conjured a blanket to wrap around them. “We're dating remember?”

 

“Yeah, but this is—”

 

“Stupid? Strange? Ridiculous? Believe me I know. Now sleep.”

 

Resting his head on Harry's shoulder Malfoy let out a huge yawn before he shifted around in Harry's lap to get more comfortable. “Stupid Gryffindor.”

 

“I know. Good night pet.”

 

Malfoy didn't answer, he was already half asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up with something heavy in his lap and loud voices all around him. Blinking his eyes open he realised that he had fallen asleep in the common room last night and that the first students were now making their way to breakfast, way too early for his liking on a Sunday morning. 

 

Draco shifted in his lap and opened his eyes to look around them. “How late is it?” 

 

“Too early to be awake if you'd ask me,” Harry grumbled. 

 

“Mh I thought so. Why didn't you wake me last night?” 

 

“Fell asleep.”

 

A loud scream from a Ravenclaw who was joking around with a friend behind them made them both jump and Malfoy groaned. “Can we please go to bed to get some more sleep? I don't want to be awake right now.”

 

“Yeah. Get up, we're going to my room, less stairs.”

 

Dragging themselves upstairs they fell into Harry's bed. Harry was trying to decide if this was a good idea or not but then Malfoy snuggled up against his side and wrapped an arm around him and the thought left his mind. It couldn't be a bad idea if it felt this cozy and warm. 

 

* * *

 

“Happy last minutes of Valentine's Day, love.”

 

“Mhm, happy Valentine's darling. I hope you had fun today.”

 

They were in the common room again, cuddled up on their sofa after a long day of classes and an even longer one of flying through the Scottish landscape and having a picnic break on one of the hills near Hogwarts. All in all it was far more relaxing than Harry could have  ever imagined. 

 

But his heart grew heavy as he realised what Draco had said. Last minutes. Their  _ relationship _ was meant to last till this day was over, that was what Draco had consented to. Nothing more. 

 

Pulling Draco closer into his arms he wondered when exactly he had stopped thinking about this as just an easy way out. He didn't know. 

 

“What are you overthinking again, Harry?” 

 

“Everything, as always.” Harry tried for a grin but one look at Draco told him he had failed spectacularly. 

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

 

“Hey, tell me what's wrong.”

 

Looking around them Harry found the common room nearly empty. Sighing he looked back at Draco. “I—don't want this  _ thing  _ — whatever this is we have here — to end. It's stupid of me, I know. You said yes to it because you knew we wouldn’t have to pretend for longer than a few days and then we could go back to normal. But I think I somehow realised that I really like you and—”

 

Harry was suddenly interrupted by Draco who first laughed and then leapt at him, smacking kiss after kiss on his lips while mumbling “thank you” and “thank Merlin he got it” over and over again. 

 

“Does this mean I can keep you? You don't want us to break up either?” Harry asked, hope blooming in his chest. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder just how dense you are, Potter. Why do you think I agreed to this so easily? I had hoped it would lead here. Of course I don't want you to break up with me you stupid—”

 

“Back to Potter, are we?” Harry grinned as he pulled Draco into another kiss. 

 

“I may refer to my boyfriend however I like if he's being a stupid prick, thanks.” 

 

“So that's what we are now? Boyfriends?” 

 

“Yes. I nearly given up hope you'd figure it out in time. Thank Merlin you did,” Draco smiled at him. 

 

“Well, I think you can thank Parkinson for that.”

 

“Remind me of that tomorrow morning again. For now I'd like to go to bed. Waiting anxiously for the obvious to dawn on you made me very tired.”

 

“Hm I'll try to figure stuff out sooner from now on. We can't have you exhausted all the time, can we?” 

 

“Shut up and take me to bed Harry.”

 

Laughing Harry leaned in to give Draco another kiss before he stood up and led Draco to bed by his hand. 

 

Upon further reflection, he realized he had been wrong before, asking Draco out had been the best plan Harry had ever had. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
